Some Time Later
by WatchingYou
Summary: 30 years after the events of Tyoko mew mew, 5 new mews, and the son of Ryou have to stop a new evil that has arrived. And it's not aliens this time: it's demons. Warning: Mentions of child abuse. -!This story has been Adopted by Echo Uchiha!-
1. Information

Name: Some Time Later…  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Leave me alone!!

Notes: Woo! –Insert notes here- (Note: I know my grammar/Spelling suck so if you review don't point that out because I already know that!!)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Hello People, and welcome to chapter one of sometime later. For this story I am going to have you lovely reviews help me! Here's how it works: You leave a review with an O.C in it. I need four good guys and three evil dudes. I also need one character that will be like a guide to the good ones (Aka A Ryou like character for the mew's) (I'm using one of my own evil dudes and a friend's o.c for a good guy.) Here's an Example using my friend's o.c. hero, (_**oh and this story takes place 30 years after the events of Tokyo mew mew just to let you know, because that's an important face**_):

_**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Name: Mika Misawaki (female)

Side: Mew's

Animal: Cheetah

Weapon: Cheetah Baton

Attack: Ribbon Cheetah Slash

Normal Outfit/Looks: She has bright blue eyes and long black hair. She normally is seen smiling like a devil and causing trouble. She wears a pair of dark green guy pants and a white tank top. She likes to wear steel toed brown army boots.

Mew Looks: In her mew form she has the ears and tail of a cheetah. Her Hair and eyes are now dark army green color and she is wearing a similar outfit to her human form except the top is black and the pants only go down to her knees. Her mew mark is two cat tails together shaped like a moon and the mark is on her left palm.

Personality: Hyper, never gives up, loves to play (mostly by annoying her friends or someone she dislikes/hates), annoying, talks a lot, ill-tempered, crazy, somewhat cocky, Just totally insane,

Race: Human

Special abilities/talents: Singing, Annoying people, and telekinesis  
_**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

You can add other information to , like hobbies, life, family and whatever else you want to add. Here's an example of a bad dude using my o.c.:  
_**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Name: Daichi Shimizu (Pronounced DAH ee Chee) (male)

Side: Evils

Race: Dog Demon

Looks: Black wolf ears with a black tail that's tipped red, Sharp teeth/Claws and red eyes. He has long black hair that is about shoulder length with one strand of silver hair that hangs over his left eye. He wears a black sleeveless tee-shirt and black baggy pants that have red stripes going down both sides. He wears a pair of red sandals.

Weapon: 'Dog' blade – A silver blade with a dog image carved on both sides.

Attack: Poison 'Dog' Blade – Uses his power to coat the 'Dog' Blade in a layer of poison.

Personality: Defensive, somewhat uncaring, angered easily, short temper for annoying people, sadistic, cold.

Special abilities/Talents: Good at picking locks, good with sword fighting.  
_**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

See? So review please and leave an o.c. idea! The dead line will be June 15th (Which is my birthday too, Woo.) Note: I do not own Mika Misawaki; she belongs to my friend MikaTheCatHanyou! Oh and let me tell you a little about the plot of this story

Info: It takes 30 years after the events of Tokyo mew mew have ended. But when a new evil arrives and the earth is in trouble five new heroes will have to step up and fight to save the earth while four new evil's are trying to destroy it. (As the mews are now too old to fight usefully.) This story will not contain much about the original characters of Tokyo mew mew but you will/might see them in a few chapters.


	2. The Prequel: Mika Misawaki

Name: Some Time Later-Chapter 2!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mika or Tokyo mew mew!  
Notes: All right I'm getting on O.C.'s at all so to inspire you people who don't seem to want to help I'm making a little prequel chapter about how Mika's becomes a mew mew. I will write chapters like this for the other mew's if I get o.c.'s that is! And if you don't get this feel free to message me!

OH! And this chapter will feature a new o.c I need for this story, Taro Shirogane Ryou's 15 year old son. And In the story Mika is 13 (that will be the age of the mew characters unless the submitter say's otherwise)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

A averaged height 14-year old boy sat in a strange lab type room of the large house, his father, his mother, and he lived it. The boy sighed pushing a piece of list neck-length blond hair out of his eyes. He knew he was supposed to watch the camera-feed but it was getting rather boring. He let his brown eye's wander to the outside window for a while until he looked back at the screen that showed what the camera that was positioned out in the park. He saw something on the screen and it didn't look human. No one ever went into that part of the park anyway at this time of night. His father had told him to keep an eye on the camera until he got back. His father has been convinced that something was out there. This young boy watching the camera was Taro Shirogane son of Ryou.

"What the heck is that?" Taro said sitting up and looking at the screen. A strange figure was moving in the screen (which was a live-feed.) It looked sort of human but it had what looked like dog-ears and a tail but it was hard to tell as the darkness of the park made it hard to see. The thing appeared to move around on all four's sniffing the ground. It jumped off the ground much higher than most animals or humans could and seemed to land on a tree nearby and continued to travel by jumping tree branches until it was off screen. Taro watched the screen for about another hour to see if it would come back but it did not so he quickly grabbed the tape (putting a new blank one in) and took it to the video player. He put it in and played it until the thing showed up. He hit the pause button the tape at the part where the thing was in the air. He looked at the image.

"What is that?"" He said to himself. Although he could not tell what it was (as it was dark) but he could see its dog ears/tail and it's red eyes. He printed out a few copies of the picture and ran upstairs to find his father.

"Father, father!!" Taro shouted running at his father Ryou. Ryou was now the age of 45 and slightly larger then before. His blond hair had faded slight but his style of clothes seemed to only have changed slighty.

"What's wrong Taro?" Ryou asked. Taro handed his father a copy of the photo. Ryou looked at the photo and seemed to have a mix of suspicion and interest in his eyes.

"This is interesting" Ryou said walking into the lab area to study the picture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - One year later - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taro, now 15, walked into the lab where his father had called him. He now had a shaved-head compared to the longer hair he had before. He put his hands in his jean pockets as he walked towards his father who was holding a strange object. Its shape was similar to a gun but it ended it a type of slim firing area. At the back of the 'gun' you could see a strange glass tube loaded in the gun full of some kind of strange liquid.

"What's that?" Taro asked. He walked closed looking at the strange device.

"It's to create a new mew" Ryou started "I'm having four more of them made." Taro had known his father had created the first mew mew's he read about in books.

"Why do you need to make new one's?" Taro asked.

"Because that thing in the picture you took is a threat to the safety of people. It's not human or animal and I doubt it's friendly. Plus where's there's one there's bound to be more. I can't call on the original mews as there older and probably have family and children to worry about. Plus they are too old know to fight strongly against what this is. By the look of it from the video it looks around 13 or 14 maybe 15…" Ryou explained to his son. There was a loud beeping that Taro noticed coming from a nearby computer. He watched as a map of the city appeared on the screen covered in tiny green dots. A cross-hatch symbol would appear over a dot. A picture of a person would appear along with info. The computer seemed to scan the person or whatever and then a red X would appear over it and the screen would go back to the city. If it was an X that appeared then the dot would vanish. But sometimes a green check would appear and the dot would vanish but a picture and a file seemed to be loaded into a different area of the computer.

"That's scanning the city for someone who could bond with the D.N.A of a cheetah. That's the first animal that I will use for a mew mew. If a red X appears that means that, that person could not be a host but if a green check appears then the person can be the host. And a picture, along with information about the person is loaded into a different file on the computer. When it's done I can pick someone who I will make the mew. But after the mews are chosen, I will need you to help them along with me. I'm not as young as I was before" Ryou stated this all to his son. After what seemed like hours Ryou said perfect.

"What did you find?" Taro said looking at the screen. On it was a picture of a girl; she had blue hair and eyes. She was wearing a pair of dark green what seemed to be male pants, a white tank top and military boots. Next to the picture it said:

_Name: Mika Misawaki_

Gender: Female

_Age: 13_

_Acceptable host: Yes…._ The screen continued on with information about the girl.

"So is that who you're going to make into the mew mew?" Taro asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to need you to zap here with this injector without her noticing" Ryou said handing the strange gun-looking thing to Taro.

"Will it hurt her?" Taro asked?

"No, it shoots out a beam which will just feel like a bug bite. Now go, right now she's at the mall in the other side of town" Ryou said. Taro nodded his head and quickly ran out. He slipped on a pair of black running shoes and put a light jacket over the gray shirt he was wearing. Taro quickly got to the mall where he started to look around.

"There she is" He whispered to himself. He saw her sitting on a bench eating some kind of sandwich that appeared to have pickles, tuna, mustered and sunflower seeds on it. He quickly pulled the injector out of his gray bag and aimed it at her. He was in a corner area out of sight of the other people. He pulled the trigger slowly and a small red beam shot out of the object and hit the girl.

"Ow" Mika said as she put her hand over where the beam hit her. "Stupid bugs…"

"Sweet, I didn't miss."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

Did you like it? Well submit an o.c.! Or else, oh and the chapters will be funny and written in a slightly different style then this. This was just too much drama-ish kind of stuff then I normally write. He's a profile for the new guy as another example: (it's short i know)

Name: Taro Shirogane (Male)

Side: Mew's

Personality: Curious, careful, He is gentle and shy but can be strong-willed when needed.He is very smart like his father but he generally never shows it.

Look: Blond hair and brown eyes. He wears a pair of jeans and a gray shirt. He almost always carries around a gray bag wears black running shoes.

Talents/Special abilities: He is very smart and good at figuring out problems in a jam or under-stress.


	3. Deadline

Name: Some time later-Chapter 3: Deadline  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything : )

* * *

Hello everyone, I got bad new's! I got to move the deadline back to June 20th because I got personal things to do on the 15th and so one! So there's still a little time left to send in an O.C. if you want to!! I would like to get ideas for more evil people but any kind of o.c. would be nice. Anyway, I just needed to inform you people of that!! K, so send in reviews! Sorry if this is annoying/causeing problems. (maybe i should not have set the deadline on my birthday to start with XD)


	4. Characters

Name: Some Time Later: Chapter 4 "The Characters!"  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hola people! Guess what? It's the deadline so before I write the first chapter here's the list of characters that I choose for the story and there profiles! (First I want to say Thank you so much to anyone who submitted an O.C. to my story!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - Mew's! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (4 O.C.'s)

1) Rya Shigomara submitted by Rayshia!

**-Profile-**

Name: Rya Shigomara (female) (Rai-a Shi-go-mar-a)

Side: Mews

Animal: Hawk

Weapon: Hawk Talon Sai (They look like Kisshu's daggers.)

Attack: Ribbon Hawk Stab (She flies around her opponent swooping down at them and trying to stab them.)

Normal Outfit/Looks: Rya has short, face-length black hair and yellow eyes. She is usually seen on the computer, sketching or pranking people as Mika's accomplice. She usually wears a brown T-shirt and black tights with a red vest. Her proffered type of shoe wear is a pair of white sneakers.

Mew Looks: In her mew form she has the wings (on her back) and tail of a hawk. Her mew mark is a bendy "V" (sort of like doodle birds) with 2 smaller straight "v"s under it. The smaller "v"s have a line up the middle, making them look like little hawk claws. Her mark is on her left wrist. She is now wearing a brown spaghetti top with 2 long hawk feathers hanging off each strap. She has a pair of brown shorts that reach down to her knees. She has a pair of brown sandals on.

Personality: Hard-working, creative, mischievous, optimistic, fiery, a peacemaker

Hobbies: Not really a sports person. Likes sketching, reading, fighting bad guys and writing fanfiction.

Race: Human

Special abilities/talents: Drawing, writing and flight

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**

2) Neka Hannon Submitted by NickXCrys - Mimi -!

Name: Neka Hannon (female)

Side: Mew's

Animal: Atlantic salmon

Weapon: Salmon Sword

Attack: Ribbon Salmon Flash

Normal Outfit/Looks: She Has Black Hair With Pink Streaks. She Has Green Eyes. She's Wears A Black Trench Coat with a Light Pink T-shirt Underneath, With Long Navy Blue Pants Underneath. She wears Black Lace-up Boots with a Gold Heart shaped Locket Mew Looks: In Her Mew Form, she has Blue Hair, with White Highlights and Dark Purple Eyes. Her Mew Mark Is A Green Fish with Ruby Colored Fins, on her Ankle. Her Mew Outfit Is Sky Blue and Looks Like A Non-Sleeved Dress with Shorts Under it And the Dress goes to her Knees. And Her Shoes go to Just Under her Ankle and they look like Ballet Slippers.

Personality: She's Dark, and Loves to Get on Her Friends Nerves. (Which Is Fairly Easy For Her)Talks Very Little.

Race: Human

Special abilities/talents: Singing, Writing, and can command others to do what she wants With Her Singing Voice.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

3) Sayuri Togu submitted by This Sayuri-Sama

Name: Sayuri Togu (female)

Side: Mews

Animal: Red Panda (it's actually a real 'red data' animal, look up pics if you want, they're really cute )

Weapon: Fire fox paint brush

Attack: Ribbon Fire fox Rain

Normal appearance: Waist length black hair with red streaks. Eyes usually a crystalline green but if she's angered and her 2nd personality comes out they're a bright gold color. Red sleeveless turtle neck with black baggy pants; she wears a pair of white strappy sandals.

Mew Appearance: large fuzzy white and black panda ears with a long fluffy white and reddish brown striped tail. Dark red hair with black streaks, eyes depend on what personality she's in. dark red tube top going down to right above her belly button with dark red short shorts, dark red fingerless gloves with dark red boots. Her mew marking is on her left cheek.

PERSONALITY : 1st personality: almost never talks not out of shyness but because no one ever really listens, almost always believes what you tell her which often leads her to bad things but she has a VERY great sense of wrong and right, if you try to tell her something bad she'll probably catch on right away making it difficult to persuade her to do bad things since she wants justice in the world, she's very kind and forgiving, it's difficult but you Can make her angry, she's actually a peace maker most of the time which also tend to make her seem like a push over but the truth is she really doesn't care about simple insults and accidents, however she hates to see anyone suffer(sure fire way to get her mad)

2nd personality: this is when her eyes turn golden. It's opposite of the first one aside from the sense of wrong and right, love of justice, and protectiveness to friends which all remain the same through both personalities. Other than all of this she is rather violent, even if she still only speaks a few words they are like venom and can insult and anger even the most uncaring and even tempered person.

Race: 7/8 Human, 1/8 Shadow Demon,

Special abilities/talents: drawing and control over shadows

Home life: lives alone in an apartment since she has no living relatives. The area she lives in is actually quite the bad neighborhood.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

4) Kira Momursu submitted by BubblesBoo

Name: Kira Momursu (female)

Side: Mew's

Animal: Snow Leopard

Weapon: Ice Sword

Attack: Ribbon Ice Sword

Normal Outfit/Looks: She has blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wears jeans and a lime green tank top. She likes to wear sneakers.

Mew Looks: In her mew form she has the ears and tail of a snow leopard. Her Hair is white and her eyes are green. She is wearing black pants and a white tank her mew mark is a snowflake and the mark is on her left shoulder.

Personality: Hate to be still for over minute, likes to move around a lot, and loves to ice skate. Her favorite sport is hockey.

Race: Human

Special abilities/talents: Dancing, Singing, Hockey, Skating  
**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**

**--EVIL-- (3 O.C.s)**

1) Shiro Karataka submitted by This Sayuri-Sama!

NAME: Shiro Karataka (male)

SIDE: Evils

RACE: black dragon demon

LOOKS: slit golden eyes and messy black hair with red tips bangs covering his right eye also having red tips. He has a black dragon tail with spikes running along the top and has black dragon wings. He also has fangs and claws plus black tattoos in intricate designs run the length of his arms. He wears no shirt but he does wear a black sleeveless trench coat that shows his bare chest and black baggy pants with black sandals.

WEAPON: dragon scythe - a large scythe, the handle can break apart and be like a chain but with spikes on it. He can throw it and can make it come back automatically or he can tie people up.

ATTACK: Bighting dragon scythe - sends the blade at an enemy, tying them up and then possibly cutting off their head or strangling the victim.

PERSONALITY: deceiving, but also loyal if you're lucky, sometimes finds pleasure in 'the kill', is possessive of his targets, once he decides on you, you are HIS to kill.

SPECIAL ABILITIES/TALENTS: has extensive knowledge of making bombs and other weapons, good at blending into the shadows and other places, can fly.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

2) Asato Shimizu submitted by MikaTheCatHanyou

Name: Asato Shimizu (Male, twin brother of Daichi)

Race: Dog Demon

Side: Evil

Looks: White dog ears and tail. Claws and fangs, with dark purple eyes, Black hair (like his brother) in a really long ponytail, He likes wearing earth clothes so he could interact with humans, specifically one human. His human outfit is a pair of older looking jeans with a white and blue striped polo.

Weapon: Black Whip

Attacks: Lightning slash, fire slash, and Ice shard strike

Personality: Treat's life like a game, playful, carefree, a flirt, a romantic.

Special abilities: Can play a lullaby on a flute that will put almost anyone asleep.

Other: Asato likes Mika.

**  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

3) Jiro Baba submitted by a real-life friend.

Name: Jiro Baba (Male)

Side: Evil

Race: Nekomata (A demon of Japanese mythology, a 2-tailed cat.)

Looks: -Human Form-: Uses a special spell to appear in a human form. In this form he spiky white hair and green eyes. He wears a baggy orange shirt and a pair of knee-length white pants. He can commonly be seen sitting or walking of all fours. He wears a pair of red sandals and has sharp claws instead of nails.

-Nekomata Form- When he's in his true cat form he's the size of a normal house cat but with two tails instead of one. He has the same green eyes and all white fur except both of his tails are all black. He can be seen with a small orange collar on.

Weapon: Control of fire

Attack: Fire balls- Shoots blast of fire out of his mouth at his opponent.

Personality: Tricky, aggressive, holds grudges for a long time, vengeful, if in a good mood can be playful and nice but if in a bad mood is more mean and harsh.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

All right! Here's the complete list in a small version!

Mews:

1)Mika Misawaki,  
2)Rya Shigomara  
3) Neka Hannon  
4) Sayuri Togu  
5) Kira Momursu

(All human, and all female)

(There's also Taro Shirogane but him be more a minor character playing a role like Ryou had in the manga.) (Aka information, telling them about the enemy, and helping create the mews)

Evils:  
1) Daichi Shimizu (Dog Demon)  
2) Shiro Karataka (Black Dragon Demon)  
3) Asato Shimizu (Dog Demon)  
4) Jiro Baba (Nekomata)

(All male)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

All right! The next chapters will be the story itself. The first parts will be the mew mew's getting their powers, meeting up and a little about the demons (which is what I'm going to call the evils.) Thanks again!


	5. Rya Shigomara

Name: Some Time Later-Chapter 5 (Rya Shigomara)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mika or Tokyo mew mew!

Alright! This is the next official chapter of Some Time Later!

* * *

Taro Shirogane sat in his father's lab watching the large computer searching for the second person to turn in a mew. His father had added a program that after putting the profiles of the acceptable people in a file it would scan through and find the best person for it. It was around noon time when the computer started to beep. Taro looked up and a profile was loaded. The girl in the picture had short, face-length black hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a brown T-shirt and black tights with a red vest.

_Name: Rya Shigomara_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 13_

_Acceptable for the following Animal DNA: Hawk..._

Taro printed out the picture of the girl and grabbed the Injector. He pressed at button on the back and the glass tube popped out. He unscrewed the top of the tube and walked over to a shelf. It had areas that could hold a bottle (similar to a self for holding bottles of wine.) Each tube had a colored liquid in it and was labeled. These where the tubes with the liquid that would fuse the person with the animal DNA. He searched the shelf and grabbed a tube of blue liquid labeled 'Hawk.' He popped the cap of and poured the liquid in the Injector's glass tube and screwed the cap back on. He put the tube of liquid back in the Injector and put the empty glass tube on the shelf. He put the Injector in his bag and ran off towards the door. The computer had shown the girl was at a nearby café. He carefully got in and sat at a table behind the girl. He carefully held the Injector just enough to hit the girl. He pooled the trigger and a small blue beam shoot out and hit the nearby wall.

"Man… I missed" Taro said. The Tube was only good for three shoots before it ran out. Just then Rya turned around and saw Taro looking at her. Taro blushed and faced away. He heard footsteps and quickly stuck the Injector back in his bag. Rya was standing right next to him.

"Hello" Taro said.

"Hi. I saw you looking at me early" Rya said followed by her giggling as Taro blushed a dark red. Just then Taro got an idea.

"I wasn't looking at you" He said still red. He had his hands the bag he hand on his lap. He managed to fill a small medical needle with the liquid while talking to Rya to keep her distracted. The DNA could be fused with the girl in a couple of ways. The Injector was the easiest to use but you could also pour the liquid in a drink or use a medical needle to inject it into someone. He used put on his black jacket but used it to hide the fact that he put the needle in the jacket arm so it could not be seen.

"Well it was nice meeting you" Taro said moving his hand out to shake.

"Yes, nice to meet you to" Rya said shaking Taro's hand. But when the shook hand's Taro managed to poke the end on the needle in Rya's left palm and inject the liquid in her.

"Ow, did you pinch me or something?" Rya said as a small pain was in her left arm.

"No?" Taro said nervously.

"Okay, later!" Rya said walking off. Taro smiled to himself as he put the needle back in the bag and headed back to his house.


	6. Neka Hannon

Name: Some Time Later: (Chapter 6: Neka Hannon)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (My fanfic takes play during the summer or something. I don't feel like including the school and stuff so it's summer baby!) Sorry if this chapter is short.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Taro arrived at his house after playing baseball with his friends. He couldn't wait to get inside and just relax for a while. He headed for the kitchen to get a snack. When he stepped inside he noticed an envelope sitting on the counter when he got in the kitchen. He's name was written on it so he opened it up. Inside was a piece of paper that said

_Name: Neka Hannon_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 13_

_Acceptable for the following Animal DNA: __Atlantic salmon_

_  
_The picture of the girl called 'Neka' was a girl with black hair with pink streaks. She had green eyes and was wearing a black trench coat with a light pink t-shirt underneath, with Long Navy Blue Pants. She also was wearing a gold heart shaped locket. Taro sighed as walked down to the computer to check her location. Neka was at her house (which he used the computer to get the address of.) He grabbed the Injector and filled it with purple colored gunk from the tube labeled Atlantic Salmon. He went to put the tube back but tripped and the tube went flying and smacked a wall breaking into pieces. Taro was now glad he had already put the liquid in the Injector. He cleaned the glass up before he put the Injector in his bag and ran off towards Neka's house. But it was no close so he was pretty worn out when he got there. But now he faced a bigger problem, how to infect her without anyone seeing him. He looked at the house and heard noise coming from the upstairs window. Luckily there was a tree near the window so he started to climb it. He finally got up to the branches near the window (after falling few times.) Taro quickly pulled the Injector out of his bag and looked in the window to aim but almost fell off because of what he saw.

"Oh my god" He said looking away blushing a bright red. Inside her room Neka had just gotten out the shower and was wearing only a towel. Taro pointed The Injector in Neka's direction and shot then shot hoping for a hit. He then fell off the tree with a crash.

"What hit me? And what was that crash?" Taro heard Neka say from within her house. Taro ran away quickly as to not to be seen. Neka looked out the window for a minute before shrugging it off as nothing and went back to getting dressed.

* * *

I'm sorry again that this chapter was so short. X.X!!


	7. Sayuri Togu

Name: Some Time Later! (Chapter 7: Sayuri Togu)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the blackberry phone (or the company), or Sayuri (she' belongs to This Sayuri-Sama); although I do own the plot and Taro.

Notes: I just wanted to say sorry for not updating sooner and sorry that this story's plot is developing slowly. But soon the mew's will meet and there will be fighting and the demons will be introduced into the story and stuff.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Taro poured the strange tan-colored liquid into the injector's tube before locking it back in the strange gun-type device and putting it in his bag. He grabbed the paper from the printer with the information about the girl he needed to get this time.

_Name: Sayuri Togu._

_Age: 13._

_Gender: Female._

_Acceptable for the following animal DNA: Red panda._

The picture of Sayuri showed a girl with waist length black hair that had red streaks in it. Sayuri's eyes where a crystalline green color and she was wearing a Red sleeveless turtle neck with black baggy pants. Taro headed to the address where the computer has said Sayuri was at the moment. Taro arrived at a large apartment building. Now he had a problem, how could he figure out which one was Sayuri's room and get there without anyone noticing? He pulled his blackberry phone out of the bag and used it to find out Sayuri's apartment number by hacking the apartment buildings computer and getting the number. He quickly got in the building and snuck through the halls until he reached her room. The apartment building was smaller and in a not so good condition so he was able to pick the lock on the door and got in the room. He went inside the small apartment and hide behind an older slightly torn sofa out of the girl's sight. He pulled the injector and aimed at her but he missed.Unfortunately for poor Taro this got Sayuri's attention.

"Who's there?" Sayuri said in a demanding voice looking around the room. Taro peeked up from the behind the sofa and saw Sayuri. Something seemed different about her but he could not tell what it was. He kept low and thought about what he could do at the moment. He was in a small room. There was a sofa, a T.V., a counter and a door leading to a bed room. But there was also a small kitchen connected to this room which had a fridge, a phone, some counters, a small table and other stuff like that. But then he got an idea. He quickly moved close to the ground and was able to get hidden in the small kitchen hidden below the table. He aimed at shot at Sayuri and missed again. Sayuri turned towards the kitchen and walked it.

"Show yourself know or else" Sayuri said. Then Taro could tell what was wrong, Sayuri's eyes where gold.

"_Huh, I could have sward that the in the picture she had green eyes" _Taro thought. Sayuri was looking around the room which Taro took advantage of by running behind her back and hiding behind the sofa again.

"That's it… I warned you" Sayuri said. What happened next Taro found really strange. Sayuri reached her hand out and it started to glow a faint black color. Just then a long shadow jetted across the floor, it appeared to be coming from Sayuri. The shadow then came _out _of the floor. It was all black and looked sort of like a thick black mist. It wrapped around a baseball bat on the floor and the shadow and the bat shot back to Sayuri's hands. The glow stopped and the shadow seemed to dissipate. Taro quickly lifted the Injector and took the last shot which hit Sayuri's left cheek. Taro quickly darted out the room and down the hallway. He quickly tried to blend in with a group of kids and looked back to see if Sayuri was there. She was in the hallway but she seemed less angry and more gentle, and her eyes where now green.

"_What the heck? Her eyes were green in the picture, golden a moment ago and now there green again?!_ _And what was up with the shadow?" _Taro thought to himself as he raced out the building and towards his house. This area of town was bad and Taro didn't need any more trouble as it was. Taro smiled at the thought that he only had one girl left to inject, and then they would have their team of 5.


	8. Kira Momursu

Name: Some Time Later! (Chapter 8: Kira Momursu)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or anything, only Taro and the plot! Kira Momursu belongs to BubblesBoo.

Notes: This is the last chapter for someone getting their powers. After this is the mew's meeting and discovering there powers along with a chapter or two about the bad guys.

* * *

_Name: Kira Momursu._

_Gender: Female._

_Age: 13_

_Acceptable for the following animal DNA: Snow Leopard._

Kira's picture showed her having long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a lime green tank top. The dot on the computer moved along the virtual map of the city revealing that Kira was in a nearby Ice Rink. Taro having walked into the lab and saw this quickly printed out a copy of the picture and grabbed a tube of the shelf with a light purple colored liquid in it. He quickly poured the liquid in the Injector's tube and put the empty tube back. He locked the Injector's tube back in place and put it in his bag as he left for the ice rink. Taro arrived at the ice rink and after paying to get in he walked over and looked at the skaters. He looked around and saw Kira skating around the rink. He sat down at a chair and tried to aim at Kira but could not because she was moving too much. But then Taro got an idea. He slipped the tube out of the Injector and poured the liquid into a smaller gun-like machine. It was small and looked similar to the Injector. It was gray with a small "Firing area" at the front. Like where the bullet would come out of a gun but it was slimmer. On the back was too buttons a red on and a green one. He pressed the green button and the smaller thinner tube popped out the back of the smaller injector. He filled it with about 1/3 of the gunk from the large Injector's tube before putting everything back in its place.

"_I guess this small-sized Injector came in handy after all" _Taro thought. This device was a 'hand held' Injector. It was smaller and less noticeable then the full sized Injector and was easier to use with one hand then the other Injector but it could only hold enough for 1 shot at a time which was troublesome. He skated out and hide the small Injector under the coat he prepared to use it and then hide it under his jacket again but he skated out and fell. The small Injector fell to the floor and slide across the ice causing it to get kicked farther away by skaters.

"Are you okay?" Taro heard a voice say. He looked up to see Kira standing next to him. She held out her hand and helped Taro up.

"I'm fine, thanks" Taro said. He walked away (Which Kira found rather rude.) and quickly picked up the Injector but much too his annoyance the part of the glass that was showing had broken and the liquid had spilled onto the floor. He wiped it up quickly trying to make sure none got on him. (Although he wouldn't swear to that.)

"_Well dad's not going to be too happy about that" _Taro though. He ran back to his bag which was on a chair and pulled out the big injector and shot at Kira before sticking it back in his bag. The small beam bounced around hitting the ice before it shot up and hitting Kira on the left shoulder. He quickly around out of the building to head home and tell his father that he had Injected the last girl.

"What a strange guy..." Kira said to herself as she watched Taro run quickly out of the building.


	9. The Meeting

Name: Some Time Later! Chapter 9: The Meeting  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anything. The O.C.'s belong to their submitters.

Notes: Woo! Time for the mew's too meet. Oh and I say a thank you to MikaTheCatHanyou for helping me by beta-reading the chapter.  
**  
****o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Taro paced back and forth near the door of his home trying not to get to worried, his father was standing next to him. Ryou had sent of letters to the new mew's inviting them to the house. Of course the letter's didn't say they where mews but said that the five had been picked for a contest and had won.

**Ding Dong! **The doorbell rang. Taro walked up answered the door; on the other side was Rya and Mika.

"Hello, and welcome" Taro said as the girls walked in.

"Hay I remember you! You're that guy I saw at that place!" Rya said pointing at Taro.

"Yeah…" Taro said blushing slightly.

"So I've heard we won something?!" Mika said smiling. "What's that?!" Mika shouted randomly. She ran around the large room looking at all the different things.

"That's a lamp" Ryou said, although it was a rather strange looking lamp.

"I hope the others get here soo-"Taro was cut off by someone knocking on the door. He opened it to reveal Sayuri. Sayuri walked in the room and stood over by Mika and Rya who were talking about who knows what…

"Hello" Taro said trying to start a conversation with Sayuri.

"Hi" Sayuri responded bleakly. They just stood there for a minute and Taro sighed and walked realizing that Sayuri was not very chatty. Lots of pounding was suddenly heard at the door. Ryou answered the door and Kira ran in.

"Hi!" Kira said running in the room over too Sayuri. Kira started to chat about something to Sayuri who wasn't talking as much but look some-what annoyed by the three girls in the room she was now dubbing 'insane.' **Crash! **Everyone looked over towards the source of the noise which was Rya and Mika who had broken the strange lamp.

"Oops…" They both said. Ryou just looked annoyed and told them it was okay. He went to get a dust pan and broom as the door rang.

"The last person is here" Taro said as he answered the door. And he was right as the door opened and Neka walked in the room. Neka just glared at the others before sitting in a chair.

"Everyone can I get your attention?" Taro said. He sighed as no one seemed to be listening to him. "Everyone… Everyone? Ladies?" Taro called out a few more times but could not get the group to listen.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AN PAY ATTENTION" Everyone the shut up and looked over at the source of the shouting. Neka was standing up looking pissed as the group finally became quiet.

"All right, we can talk in the other room everyone" Ryou said leading the group of teens into the other room. The room looked similar to a dining room as the kids took seats at a large table. The table as had food and drinks set up on it for the kids.

"Is this food for us?" Rya asked kindly.

"I cooked it myself, please eat up" a kind voice said from the doorway to the kitchen. Everyone looked towards the doorway to see an older-Keiichiro standing there smiling. He looked to be about in his 50's.

"Uncle Keiichiro!" Taro said as he hugged is Keiichiro. Taro had always seen Keiichiro as an uncle who wasn't really his uncle but his dad's friend.

"It's good to see you Taro. Why don't eat up while Ryou explains everything to the girls" Keiichiro said. Taro nodded before taking a seat next to Kira and Sayuri.

"Hello everyone! Before I tell you why you're here why don't you say your name and something about yourself?" Ryou said. They decided just go around the table in that order. First was Rya, then Mika, Kira, Taro, Sayuri and lastly Neka was last at the table.

"Okay! I'm Rya Shigomara and I'm known for pulling pranks on people" Rya said with a large grin.

"Then I'm sure will get along! Hi, I'm Mika Misawaki and I have telekinesis powers. Watch!" Mika said. She looked at a glass of water on the table before making float in the air. But suddenly the glass shot across the room and hit the wall.

"Sorry, I sometimes accidently lose control of an object and it shoots across the room or it's thrown somewhere. Oh and I'm known for people totally insane." Mika said smiling.

"Then we will get along" Rya said as the two high-fived.

"No what? I think we'll get along to! I'm Kira Momursu and I love hockey but can't sit still. My favorite team is the Seibu Prince Rabbits of Nishitōkyō-Tokyo! (1)" Kira said to the people at the table.

"Umm… Hi I'm Taro Shirogane and I'm shy…" Taro said blushing as everyone stared at him.

"I'm Sayuri and I hurt people when I get pissed off. So don't piss me off" Sayuri said sending glares to the three 'insane' people of the group, her eyes where gold. But then she stopped glaring and her eyes went back to the normal green color.

"Oh and I have a cool power too! You see I'm an 1/8 shadow demon. Watch this" Sayuri said with a devil-ish grin. She held out her hand which started to glow back. The shadow formed underneath her and started moving quickly on the floor. The shadow came out of the floor in the same black mist-likeness of last time and wrapped around the broken glass on the floor from where Mika had shot the water filled glass. The shadow quickly carried the glass to the trash can and dropped the shards inside before returning to Sayuri ending the glowing.

"That was cool!" Kira commented.

"And finally I'm Neka Hannon! I can command people with my singing voice! Watch!" Neka said. Neka started to sing but it sounded like some different language. After a moment Kira stood up with a dazed look on her face. She grabbed a container of ice from the middle of the table and turned to face Taro.

"What are you --?! AHHHH COLD!!" Taro shouted as the controlled Kira poured the ice down poor Taro's shirt. The others watched in amusement as Taro jumped up and smacked the back of his shirt trying to get the ice out. Kira snapped out of the dazed look and saw Taro Jumping around.

"Huh? What happened?" Kira asked confused.

"Neka used her singing powers to command you to pour ice down Taro's shirt" Sayuri said smirking at the sight. Everyone laughed as Taro calmed down. Taro was calmed down because the last of the ice was out of his shirt. Ryou stood in front of the group as the group got quiet again.

"All right everyone settle down. There's an important reason we called you all here" Ryou said. The air was tense as Ryou was about to tell them the news. "You five have been chosen as the mew's to fight of a new evil that is arriving. You've already been injected with animal DNA thanks to Taro." A tense and awkward silence filled the air.

"You… guys…are wakjobs" Mika shouted with anger. She used her powers to make a pitcher of water spill on Taro's head.

"No, he's telling the truth!" Taro said moving some of his now wet blonde hair out of his eyes. Rya walked over and slapped Taro.

"OW! What was that for?!" Taro said.

"For messing with us" Rya said.

"No! It's the truth I'll prove it too you" Taro said. He grabbed Rya's arm and turned it so everyone could see her left wrist. There was a strange symbol on it; there was what appeared like a bendy 'V'. Underneath it was 2 smaller "v"s. There was a line going through the smaller v's making them look sort-of like a pair of talons or claws. The other girls gathered around Rya to look at the strange symbol.

"What's that?!" Rya asked.

"It's called you mew mark. It's where the DNA was injected into your body. It's the sigh that you're a mew mew! You all have them and the look different for each person" Taro said. The over girls looked at their arms and legs and stuff searching for the marks.

"Hay look at my palm!" Mika said showing it to the girls. Her mark was two tails forming the shape of a crescent moon. Neka smiled and looked at her ankle which had the mark. It was a green colored fish with ruby-red fins.

"Oh I found mine!" Kira said after a few minutes. On her left shoulder there was a mark shaped like a snowflake.

"Here's mine" Sayuri said. She pointed to her left cheek which held the mew mark. It looked like a tail that was in a swirl shape.

"So if we are mews… How do we activate are powers?" Mika said as the group looked at Taro and Ryou. Taro opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it as he realized he didn't know.

"Just concentration. It'll come to you"" Ryou said. The five soon-to-be mews sat there 'concentrating'. But it wasn't going so well, Kira tapping her feet or kicking her legs or tapping her fingers. Mika and Rya where whispering to each over about something. And poor Sayuri and Neka couldn't focus because of the noise from the others. After about ten minutes everyone one was more annoyed because no one was doing it.

"I can't take it anymore!" Mika shouted hitting the wall. But what see didn't realizes is that see had hit a rope holding a large chandler that Taro happened to be standing under. After the minute the rope was loose enough and the chandler started to fall. Luckily Neka noticed but then she felt strange for a second.

"Mew mew Neka metamorphosis "Neka shouted without thinking and she darted quickly hitting Taro knocking both of them out of the chandler's path followed by the crash of it hitting the floor.

"Neka!" the others gasped.

"What I saved him?" Neka said thinking they were yelling at her.

"You morphed!" Sayuri pointed out. Neka stood up and looked at herself. She had changed! She now had blue hair with white highlights and her eyes where dark purple. Her outfit now was a sleeveless dress with a pair of shorts underneath. She had a pair of shoes on that resembled ballet slippers and stopped right under her ankles. Her entire outfit was sky blue.

"Now summon your weapon Neka!" Ryou said happy that new mew's where getting their powers.

Suddenly words came to Neka and she said "Salmon sword!" She gasped as a sharp blade appeared in her hands. More words came to Neka and without thinking she said "Ribbon salmon flash!" and the sword let out a blue glow as Neka swung and cut a chair in half.

"That was so cool!" Kira said looking at the blade and Neka (who was smiling to herself.)

"So we are mews!" Rya said. The others couldn't wait to enter their forms.

"Thanks for saving me by the way" Taro said standing up looking at Neka.

"Well don't tell anyone…" Neka said still in her mew form.

"Mew mew Mika metamorphosis!" Everyone turned to see Mika had entered her mew form. She now had the ears and tail of a cheetah. She was wearing a black tank top and dark green pants that went to her knees. But she still was wearing a pair of brown steel-toed army boots.

"Cheetah baton!" She said as a baton with a cheetah spot pattern appeared in her hands. She held it for a second before shouting "Cheetah baton slash." She hit the wall and was shocked to see that the spot where she had hit the wall looked it had been hit by a hammer rather than a baton because there was now a large dent there.

"So cool…" She said to herself before standing next to Neka. They watched the other three to see who would enter their form next.

"I feel kind of funny" Kira said which got the attention of the others. They stared as she bent down and closed her eyes shouted "Mew mew Kira metamorphosis!" She now had a pair of snow leopard ears and a snow leopard tail. She had white ears and green eyes and was wearing a white tank top along with black pants. She was still wearing a pair of black sneakers though.

"Ice sword!" She said as a large sword made of ice appeared in her hands!

"Ribbon ice sword" Kira said as she swung the ice sword at a lamp and instead of cutting the lamp when she hit it the lamp froze. She smiled as she walked and felt the ice which was freezing cold.

"Wow! You froze the lamp" Mika said high-fiving Kira but not noticing someone saying something in the background.

"GUYS!" They turned to see Sayuri in mew form. She had large black and white panda ears and a reddish-brown stripped tail. She had dark red hair with black streaks and her eyes were still green. She was wearing a dark red tube top then went to right above her belly button. She also was wearing short-shorts, a pair of fingerless gloves and boots which where all dark red.

"Fire fox paint brush!" Sayuri said as a small fire-red paint brush appeared in her hand.

"What could a paint --"Rya started but she was cut off by Sayuri.

"Ribbon fire fox rain" She said as a large blast of fire shout out the brush and it hit the table which caught fire.

"You started a fire……… OH MY GOD, A FIRE!" Neka said as the fire spread burning the table. The group backed away from the table.

"I got it! Kira and Sayuri both of you use your attacks at the fire!" The others gave Taro strange looks as he gave the suggestion to the others. "JUST DO IT!" They shrugged before both using their attacks. As the fire blast and what appeared to be an ice blast shot towards the fire they hit creating a large blast of water which stopped the fire.

"Mew mew Rya metamorphosis!" Rya said entering her form. Rya now had large hawk wings and a hawk tail. She was also now wearing a brown spaghetti top with 2 long hawk feathers hanging off each strap and she has a pair of brown shorts that reach down to her knees. She also is now wearing a pair of brown sandals.

"Hawk talon sai! Ribbon hawk stab" Rya said flying up in the air. She was holding a few daggers that had appeared in her hands and she flew down and swiped at a chair cutting off two of legs.

"Great! You all entered your mew forms! And besides the broken chairs, dented wall, burnt table and frozen lamp everything I would say that everything went pretty good" Ryou said smiling at the girls.

"Wow it's late" Mika said looking at a clock which said it was 11:00 (and it's night.)

"You guys can stay here tonight. There are some guest beds upstairs just call your parents and say you're staying with a friend or something. Taro show them where the guest beds are" Ryou said as Taro nodded leading the group upstairs.

"You didn't flip out on them… You sure have grown up since you where a teenager Ryou" Keiichiro said patting Ryou on the back.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O******

(1) The Seibu Prince Rabbits are a team in Asian hockey league. And Nishitōkyō is one of the 36 cities (or 'special wards') that makes up Tokyo.


	10. A view on the demons

Name: Some Time Later! Chapter 10: A view on the demons  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Notes: All right! This chapter is going to be about the demons!  
**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**-Somewhere deep in a forest near Tokyo-

"I can't take it anymore! Because of those worthless humans the once great dog demon tribe was be reduced to hiding in a forest!!" A strange dog demon shouted. This demon had a pair of black dog (the kind that are pointed-up like wolves not the floppy kind like some dogs have.) ears and a black tail with a red tip. He had sharp teeth and claws along with red eyes. His hair was shoulder-length and black with a a silver sort of bangs that hung in front of his left eye. He was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt and a pair of black baggy pants that had a red stripe going down both sides. He was also wearing a sword holster with a sliver sword in it. He looked at the small band of dog demons, they were the only tribe of dog demons left or at least that they knew of. That had small huts and gardens and things but the trees had not been cleared so the huts where in-between trees and bushes and such. There were not too many huts and a small flag was in the middle of the 'village' but it was low so no one would see it. The dog demons had once been a great and powerful tribe but most had been wiped out in struggle with the humans. Now at that remained where a few small families (about 4 being made of 1 women, 1 man, and anywhere between 1-3 children.) And there was the head tribe. The two leaders had been killed so the leaders where two around 14-year old dogs. There was also a small group of elders that help ran the village, there were 4 elders.

"Now calm down Daichi…" another dog demon said standing next to Daichi. This demon had white ears and a white tail, sharp claws/teeth and dark purple eyes. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue and white polo-shirt. He had a whip on his side being held by a strange type of belt. He also had a flute being held by the belt.

"Shut up Asato" Daichi barked at his brother.

"Now please you two will get no wear by fighting…" A village elder said as he walked up. He was an older looking dog wearing a white robe.

"Yes but Asato is fool!" Daichi said to the elder.

"Come now brother. I'm not a fool you're just too up-tight" Asato said walking up next to Daichi.

"You two are the only dogs left of the powerful Shimizu family and you know that. You must help us restore are tribe to greatness" The village elder said.

"But how we wouldn't get powerful enough unless we can get rid of humans" Daichi said growling slightly.

"Then you must find a few more demon allies and wipe out the humans. They beat us before because they knew of demons but now the ignorant humans no nothing of demons and have no proper defenses against us. Finding other demons will be hard because most have been wiped or are too scared to fight the humans out so I took the liberty of tracking down two other powerful demons who would been willing to help" The village elder said. He handed them a small paper with a map on it.

"Is this where we will meet them?" Asato asked the elder. The elder nodded before Daichi and Asato bowed and took off running towards the area marked on the map. They go to an area in the forest that was a large opening in the middle of the trees. The two dogs stood and one side and looked around for someone else.

"So are you the dog demons the old one told us about?" They heard a voice say. They looked up at a tree and shall a small cat. It was all white with two black tails with an orange collar on and it's eyes where green.

"A nekomata?" Daichi said. He hadn't seen one of them in a while. But he knew a lot about them, nekomata where cat demons. The nekomata's where cats that when they turned ten their tails would fork in two sometimes become two whole tails. They had a spell to transform into a human form and they could use fire as a weapon. Like the dog demons the Nekomata's where driven out by the humans.

"Yes, you can call me Jiro Baba" Jiro said jumping off the tree. He landed on the ground and there was a flash of like as he entered his human form. In the human form he had spiky white hair and the same green cat eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt and a pair of white knee-length pants with red sandals. And like the dogs he had sharp claws instead of normal nails. All of a sudden something feel from the sky in a sort of crash. Standing in the middle of the dust that had been blow up was a demon that could be seen when the dust dissipated. The demon looked male and had slit golden eyes and messy black hair with red tips bangs covering his right eye also having red tips. The demon had a long black dragon tail and large black dragon wings. Like the rest his teeth and claws where sharp but he also has black tattoos in intricate designs running the length of his arms. He wasn't wearing a shirt but a long black trench coat that showed his bare chest along with black baggy pants and black sandals. He's also holding a large scythe.

"I'm the other on that old man asked to help. I'm Shiro Karataka" The dragon demon said.

"So a Nekomata and a dragon demon?" Asato asked looking at the two others.

"So what are your names?" Jiro asked walking over to the small group on all fours.

"I'm Asato Shimizu and this is my twin brother Daichi. Where the two dog demons left of the Shimizu family leader of the forest dog tribe" Asato said.

"We need your help to wipe out these humans restore power to the few demons that are left" Daichi said to the two.

"Sounds like fun!" Shiro said with a creepy grin.

"Let's show each other are powers!" Asato said smiling like he always did.

"I'll go first…" Jiro said. He seemed to be taking in a large breath before exhaling sending a fireball which burned threw one tree leaving a hole and then hitting the next tree and exploding a small burst of flame.

"Nice…" Daichi said.

"Yes and the attack is more powerful in my cat form" Jiro said.

"I'll go next" Shiro said flying upward quickly. He flew with great speed at a tree and cut it in two which 

his scythe. He landing smirking as the top half of the tree fell down.

"Oh oh me next, me next!" Asato said pulling out his whip.

"I have three different attacks but there not as powerful as having only one attack. I'll show you! Lighting slash!" Asato said hitting a tree. When the whip hit the tree a small blast of light came out of the whip.

"Fire slash!" The whip using demon called out. He hit the tree this time with a blast of fire.

"And lastly… Ice shard strike!" He said and when he hit the tree small but sharp pieces of ice shot out in all directions hitting in other trees.

"So what do you do dog boy?" Shiro asked Daichi. Daichi growled slightly before pulling out his sword and charging in a tree.

"Poison dog sword" Daichi barked. The sword seemed to gain a greenish color to it. He hit the tree and instead of cutting it in half like Shiro had it left and cut mark on the tree, the green was gone too. The tree seemed to gray and it's leafs dropped off and the tree fell over dead.

"Let's head for the human city…" Daichi said. The four nodded and ran off in the towards the human city. Daichi and Asato ran on the ground while Shiro was flying in the air with Jiro In cat form on his back.

"This is gonna be fun" Shiro said as the city came into view. And unknown to them this city happened to be where the new mew mews where.


	11. Chaos in the Mew home

Name: Some time later. Chapter 11: Chaos in the Mew home  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Notes: -Insert funny notes here- BTW this is like half filler half important stuff.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The new mew's had spent the night at Ryou's home because of how late the meeting went. They had run to their homes first to pick up a few things for the night. There were three open guest rooms and five mews that needed space. So they had Rya and Mika in one room, Neka and Kira in the next and Sayuri had been by herself it was now around 7 in the morning and Rya and Mika where the only one's awake.

"Hay Mika I got a good idea" Rya said as she sat on her bed.

"Really, what is it?" Mika said from the bed opposite of Rya's.

"Let's pull a prank on Taro…" Rya said with an evil smile. Mika was also smiling evilly because she had a great idea of what do to do to pour Taro.

"I got an idea! Quick get dressed" Mika said picking up her clothes out her bag. The girls got dressed and ready to head somewhere.

"So where are we going?" Rya asked wondering what they would do. Mika looked at the clock that said 7:15.

"To my house to pick something up, follow me!" Mika said quietly walking to the front door and they headed out for Mika's house. Meanwhile with Kira and Neka…

"Good morning!" Kira shouted waking Neka.

"Be quiet! You woke me up…" Neka said glaring at Kira.

"Sorry I though you were awake" Kira said as she pulled out her clothes for the day.

"Well now I am" Neka said getting. She also grabbed her clothes and started to change.

"Want to grab something to eat?" Kira asked as she finished changing.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed this isn't one of our houses. Do you think that would be okay?" Neka said still grumpy from being woken up.

"I'm sure they'll be cool with it! Come on" Kira said dragging Neka downstairs. They walked out to door to see a semi-sleepy but dressed Sayuri.

"Hay Sayuri where getting breakfast. You want to tag along?" Neka asked Sayuri.

"Sure, why not?" Sayuri said following the other two downstairs. Just then Mika and Rya got back and ran up the stairs and passed by the other three heading upstairs.

"I wonder where they're going" Kira said.

"Who cares?" Neka scoffed. Mika and Rya had just gotten to the upstairs when both the girls where giggling.

"Which bathroom do you think Taro baths in?" Mika asked.

"Well let's check if there's connected to his room. So be quiet we don't want to wake him up!" Rya said as they quietly opened Taro's room door and tip-toed to the bathroom. They walked over to the shower area and unscrewed the shampoo bottle and poured the rest of the semi-empty bottle down the drain.

"Ready? This is going to be great!" Mika said filling the bottle with pink hair dye.

"Why did you even have this hair dye at your house?" Rya asked questioningly.

"No reason!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight… So anyway will this stuff work right away?"

"Yep! As soon as lathers this stuff into his hair it will turn it pink."

"How long will it last?"

"I'm not sure… Let's get out of here now" Mika said as the bottle was full. She screwed the cap back on the two quickly and quietly left the room and headed down stairs. They got to the dining room where the other three were eating cereal.

"Hay guys!" Kira said waving.

"Hello…" Neka and Sayuri said at the same time.

"Cold cereal! Yum" Mika said as she and Rya got bowls and spoons. They sat down the five ate the cereal talking about stuff. After about half an hour they were finished but where just talking when there heard a scream. Mika and Rya laughed because they knew what had happened. Taro ran down the stairs with his blonde hair dyed pink which caused all five girls to break out laughing.

"Nice hairdo Taro" Mika said laughing.

"Yeah, it really fits you" Rya said high-fiving Mika.

"You two did this to me, didn't you?" Taro said plainly.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't resist" Rya said.

"It was all in good fun! You're not mad are you?" Mika asked as the laughing died down.

"I guess not…" Taro said. He wasn't the type to get super pissed off or hold a grudge..

"If you ever do something like that to me, you die. Got it?" Sayuri threatened sending them a death glare.

"Got it!" Rya and Mika said at the same time. Just then Ryou walked down the stairs to see his pink haired son.

"Taro way is your hair pink?" Ryou asked.

"Someone switched my shampoo with hair dye" Taro said. The girls again giggled at this before breaking out into more laughter.

"Okay… Anyway, I got an idea to help you girls with your mew training!" Ryou said.

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Remember that fake 'contest' that got you here? Well, I was thinking you give these letters to your parents telling them that you've won a long stay in a mansion with the other four contest winners" Ryou said handing very official looking letters to the five girls.

"Well then where would we stay?" Rya asked.

"Here! If you live together in this large house you'll get to know each other better and you'll be able to train your powers better" Ryou said. The girls read over the papers and cheered high-fiving each other. 

Except for Sayuri who threw the paper in the trash can.

"I have no parents or anything so I'm okay without telling anyone" Sayuri said. Most couldn't tell but Sayuri looked like she was going to cry.

"Then it's settled! You're living here" Ryou said as the new mew's cheered and went to give the letters to their parents and get there things.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ryou's like rich right? If he's not then he is in my story. Imagine Ryou's house a really big almost mansion like house. Oh and the reason there moving in together is because I thought it would be harder to work the story with them not having any one place they meet a lot so now I fixed the problem!!


	12. Infighting Part 1: Neka, Kira and Taro

Name: Some Time Later, Chapter 13: Infighting Part 1: Neka, Kira and Taro.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Notes: I'd like to thank NickXCrys - Mimi - for sending me a message that gave me this whole idea. Thanks Crys, Nick, and Mini!! Oh and this chapter contains cursing.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

It had been a week since the mews moved it together. They had kept their roommates the same as before, Mika and Rya, Kira and Neka, and Sayuri was alone. They had started training but there main problem at the time was they argued a lot. Sayuri yelled and Mika and Rya for being annoying. Kira and Neka would bicker with roommate related issues. But besides arguing with Kira, Neka was pretty good with keeping the peace but today Neka seemed off. She was moping when she walked to the backyard to train. She walked over to the others and instead of training she sat on the ground, the others had already entered mew form and where practicing their attacks. When someone would come over and try to help she wouldn't look at them and would mumble something so the others left her alone. After training was done it was time for lunch. Neka walked slow as the others ran inside. Taro seeing this decided to see what was wrong so he ran up next to Neka.

"Neka what's wrong?" Taro asked. Instead Neka just keep walking completely ignoring the still-pink haired boy.

"Neka? Neka!!" Taro called out again Neka just glared at him and sped up her pace a little.

"Fine, be like that I just thought your mothers would have taught you some damn manners!" Taro snapped at Neka. Neka stopped walking and turned around to face Taro. Then she ran and punched him hard in the face giving him a black eye.

"What the heck is your problem Neka?" Taro said covering his right eye (the one that was hit and now black.)

"MY MOTHERS DEAD, YOU HEARTLESS BASTERD!" Neka said as she ran away crying. Taro eyes widened, he had no idea Neka's mother was dead.

"Neka wait, I didn't know I'm sorry" Taro said running after Neka who either could not hear him or was ignoring him. When finally caught up with Neka she had locked herself in her room crying.

"Neka? Neka let me in" Taro said softly knocking on the door.

"Go a-away you j-j-jerk" Neka said from inside the room. She was stuttering because she was crying while she talked.

"Neka please! I'm really sorry, I had no idea your mother was dead. I'm really sorry" Taro said. He now felt really kind of guilty about making Neka cry. He heard footsteps before the door opened slightly revealing Neka looking out slightly. Then Neka noticed that when she punched Taro that she had given him a black eye.

"Taro…" Neka started. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in her room and she closed the door.

"Huh?" Taro said confused, he sat down in a chair as Neka sat on her bed.

"You see when I was three my mother died. Today's the anniversary of the day my mother died so today I'm really out of it because I'm just in a horrible mood. And I always get really mad if anyone makes fun of my mother" Neka explained as she begin to cry softly up. Taro, no sure what to do at this point sat there for a minute before hugging Neka.

"What's up with you two?" A voice said. Taro and Neka separated quickly and looked over towards the door to see Kira there grinning.

"Don't you ever knock?" Neka said standing up glaring at Kira.

"Hay this is my room too"

"Yeah but still it's nice to knock before entering a room! How long where you standing there?" Neka said getting mad with her roommate.

"Whatever… I had just walked in" Kira said also getting angry.

"Don't you whatever me" Neka said walking up right next to Kira.

"I'll say what I want"

"Now ladies, let's not fight" Taro said trying to calm them down before a fight broke out.

"Stay out of this!" Kira said pushing Taro away out of anger.

"Don't push him."

"Want to fight?!"

"Sure!"

"Mew mew Kira metamorphosis!" Kira called out entering her mew form. Taro, not wanting to get hurt by the fighting mews, moved to the back of the room.

"Mew mew Neka metamorphosis. Salmon sword" Neka shouted as the silver blade appeared in her hands.

"Ice sword" Kira said followed by ice sword appearing in her hands. The fighting mews stood in the middle of the room. Taro was in the back on the room on top of the one of the beds that was in the corner. The room had another bed on the other side a dresser in the back. There was also two chairs and a mirror in the front along with some clothes and other items scattered on the floor.

"Ready to lose bitch?" Neka asked.

"In your dreams" Kira said as the two of them held up their swords and prepared to attack.


	13. Infighting part 2: Let the fight begin!

Name: Some Time Later. (Chapter 13: Let the fight begin!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**OOOOOOOO……….OOOOOOOOOOOOO………….OOOOOOOO……**

_"Mew mew Kira metamorphosis!" Kira called out entering her mew form. Taro, not wanting to get hurt by the fighting mews, moved to the back of the room._

_"Mew mew Neka metamorphosis. Salmon sword" Neka shouted as the silver blade appeared in her hands._

"Ice sword" Kira said followed by ice sword appearing in her hands. The fighting mews stood in the middle of the room. Taro was in the back on the room on top of the one of the beds that was in the corner. The room had another bed on the other side a dresser in the back. There were also two chairs and a mirror in the front along with some clothes and other items scattered on the floor.

"Ready to lose bitch?" Neka asked.

"In your dreams" Kira said as the two of them held up their swords and prepared to attack.  
_  
_"Ribbon salmon flash" Neka said starting off the battle. She charged at Kira and swung her sword in an attack but Kira blocked it with her ice sword. As the two blades hit the salmon sword let out a blue glow and Kira winced slightly.

"Mew mew Neka metamorphosis. Salmon sword" Neka shouted as the silver blade appeared in her hands.

"Ice sword" Kira said followed by ice sword appearing in her hands. The fighting mews stood in the middle of the room. Taro was in the back on the room on top of the one of the beds that was in the corner. The room had another bed on the other side a dresser in the back. There were also two chairs and a mirror in the front along with some clothes and other items scattered on the floor.

"Ready to lose bitch?" Neka asked.

"In your dreams" Kira said as the two of them held up their swords and prepared to attack."

"_What happened? Her blade didn't hit me yet my arms are still in pain… Maybe that flash induces some kind of pain if you're close enough" _Kira thought.

"Ribbon ice sword" Kira said before jumping back slightly then charging forward and hitting Neka's arm. Neka shook slightly as a wave of a freezing cold sensation rushed through her body. While the spot that was hit didn't have a cut it had a patch of ice and was paler then normal and numbed from the cold. The two girls jumped back for a second before charging at each other and swinging their swords. After a few minutes of just sword fighting without the special attacks Neka launched her flash attack. But this time she swung her sword from a distance and it shot out a small crescent shaped blast of blue light. The light was fast and hit Kira before she could move to avoid it. She grunted as the light hit her and sent a wave of pain through her body. Even though the light left no mark and she hadn't be hit with the sword it's self Kira still felt like her lower chest area had been hit with a sword.

"Ribbon ice sword" Kira called out. She ran at Neka and hit Neka's feet causing them to freeze to the floor. Kira called out her attack name again but Neka managed to put up her sword to block it. Neka's sword seemed to freeze when hit by the ice attack.

"Ribbon salmon flash" Neka said she hit the ice that was on her feet and legs and it let out a blue light that smashed the ice on her legs and the sword. Neka stilled winched in pain though because the light had sent a surge of pain through her body.

"Ribbon Ice sword!"  
"Ribbon salmon flash!"

Both the girls called out there attack names and charged at each other and the swords collided in the middle of the room. The energy from both sword attacks seemed to fuse cause a dark blue ball of energy to form where the swords hit each other. It grew for a second before bursting wildly and shooting both the girl's backwards. Kira hit the dresser and grabbed the back of right shoulder in pain. She let of a groan of pain as she looked at her hand and shall the blood that had gotten on them from hitting the dresser. She could tell that her right shoulder had been cut because it had hit the older metal handle which most likely had a sharp part that caused the semi-deep cut. Neka meanwhile hit the mirror causing it to shatter into pieces. Most of the shards fell on the floor but Neka did get a few small cuts and one larger cut on her left cheek. They both stood up although Neka was in a lot of pain and Kira was starting to feel dizzy (most likely from the blood loss from her shoulder.)

"Guys stop it!" Taro said jumping up from his spot in the corner. "You're gonna kill each other! This is stupid, your teammates and you should not fight like this."

"No way. I'm not forgiving that bitch" Neka said glaring at Kira.

"I'm not forgiving her if she's not forgiving me!" Kira said.

"Then at least stop the fight! I don't want you guys to get really hurt…" Taro said sad by his new friends fight. Taro had never really any friends, being the son of a rich scientist. The other kids would make fun of him because his family was rich and he was timid and kind of shy so he never went out of his way to try and make friends. He didn't want to see his new friends, his only friends, get hurt.

"Alright…" Both of them said. Neka wanted to stop for know because of the pain and Kira felt dizzy. The three started to head downstairs.

"Hay Taro I need some help" Kira said. She stumbled over to Taro who helped her walk downstairs until the three shall Ryou's father who was in his study type area.

"Dad! We need help" Taro said. Ryou shall the hurt girls and walked over to help. He helped bandage Kira's shoulder (using the kind of bandages you wrap around your limbs and cuts and stuff) while Taro explained what happened. He also got a gauze pad for Neka's cheek to help stop the bleeding from the bad cut.

"Thanks" The girls said to Ryou. Although they were still mad they were starting to feel better until….

"You little bastards!" An angry voice shouted. Just then Mika and Rya ran and the room frightened and they were both in their mew forms with their weapons out (the cheetah baton and the Hawk talon sai.) Running in after them with Sayuri ran in after them in her mew form with her weapon (The fire fox paintbrush) out. Sayuri's eyes where gold and she looked pissed.

"Were sorry!" Mika said scared.

"You freak! Look what you did" Sayuri yelled pointing to her arms which now had a red rash on them.

"If we had known your where allergic to it we would have never dropped those balloons full of that smelly perfume on you!" Rya said backing away from the angry girl.

"Doesn't change the fact that you did!" Sayuri shouted. This lead to a big argument between all five of the mews (who were all in mew form.)

"Are you the so called 'Mews?' You're losers… How can you beat us, _the real bad guys_, if you fight with each other?" A raspy voice said from behind. All of the mews turned around to see…


	14. Infighting part 3: The Ultimate weakness

Name: Some Time Later! (Chapter 14: Infighting part 3: The Ultimate weakness)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Notes: Thanks to SakiraOfTheLight (Aka MikaTheCatHanyou) For beta-reading.

**OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…**"Are you the so called 'Mews?' You're losers… How can you beat us, _the real bad guys_, if you fight with each other?" A raspy voice said from behind.

Last time:

All of the mews turned around to see…All the mews turned around to see a group of four strange _Things _standing there. There was also a hole in the wall from where they entered. What the mews didn't know was that it was Daichi, Asato, Shiro and Jiro.

"Who are you?" Mika asked as the mews pointed their weapons at the demons.

"We're the demons and we're here to destroy you humans and bring demons back to full power" Daichi said drawing his blade.

"Which one of you called us losers?" Sayuri shouted angrily with her eyes gold.

"I did." Shiro snickered at the mews.

"So what are you? Two dog freaks, a cat with two tails and an over grown lizard?" Rya asked. This of course angered the demons.

"You're the freaks" Shiro said. He grabbed his scythe and banged it against the ground, causing the top to pop off put still be connected to the rest by a chain.

"Dragon scythe" Shiro shouted as he swung the handle, causing the top to go shooting at Rya, who quickly flew up in the air to avoid it.

"Calm down Shiro. If you must know we're 2 dog demons, a Nekomata and a dragon demon. I'm Daichi" Daichi explained.

"I'm Asato!"

"I'm Shiro…"

"I'm Jiro."

"Well it doesn't matter who you are! We're taking you down! Ribbon ice sword" Kira shouted. She shot a large blast of ice at the demons, who just smirked as Jiro (in cat form) jumped up in the air and took a deep breath.

"Fire orbs" Jiro said shooting a ball of fire that hit the ice blast and both vanished. What Kira failed to notice was that Daichi had gotten behind her and jumped up with his sword, aiming straight for her head.

"Poison dog blade" Daichi said, as his blade turned a light shade of green. Kira looked up and saw Daichi before Neka jumped and pushed out of the way but got her arm cut.

"You idiot, you almost got yourself killed" Neka hissed, holding her arm as she started to feel more dizzy. She had already lost blood from the fight and now was hit with the poison blade which never helps.

"Ribbon fire fox rain" Sayuri said, shooting a fire ball at Jiro. Jiro jumped up again and let out a glow as he entered human form, landing on Sayuri knocking her to the ground. And the battle had started as the mews were on one side and the demons on the other. Neka and Kira who were both dizzy were trying to fight Daichi. Sayuri was in a wrestling type brawl with human form Jiro. Shiro had charged Rya and both were fighting in mid-air and lastly Asato had ran over to Mika.

"Huh you're pretty cute. Ice shard strike" Asato said smiling. He whipped the ground here Mika and as he hit it shards of ice shot out and hit Mika's legs. Mika ran quickly, avoiding the worst of it but still had some cuts on her legs.

"WHAT? You pervert! Cheetah baton slash" Mika said hitting Asato in the gut causing him to fly backwards into the floor. He smiled as Asato coughed up some blood before hoping back up.

"Oooh you're strong too" Asato said running back to Mika. He quickly used his lighting strike to knock down Mika and pinned her down. "But not strong enough to stop me." He added smiling. Mika was about to get up but Daichi had run over and kicked from behind and Asato had stood on her back pinning her down.

"Don't look so down kitty" Asato said.

"Shut up, you pervert"Mika said at the dog demon. Daichi meanwhile quickly ran back to fighting Kira and Neka and was able to hit Neka again with the poison attack but he also got his left arm frozen by Kira. Rya was also busy fighting up in the air trying to hit Shiro.

"Ribbon hawk sai" Rya said trying again to hurt Shiro but only able to hit him a few times. She hadn't notice Jiro shoot a fire ball that hit her left wing which caused her to start falling.

"Stupid human girl, Dragon scythe" Shiro said swinging his scythe and shooting the top at Rya. But this time Rya got tied up in the chain. Rya fell to the ground because her wings were now stuck to her back. Shiro smirked as he landed near the tied up girl.

"Get off of me" Sayuri said in her fight. Jiro now hand her pinned to the ground and Sayuri was unable to move from underneath the human-cat demon thing because Shiro had come over and stomped on her back to help hold her down… Meanwhile the poison had made Neka faint and Kira could not keep up with defending the both of them causing her to get knocked down by Daichi. The mews quickly realized that they had lost the fight.

"Should we finish them off?" Shiro asked chuckling putting the top back on his scythe and holding the sharp point near Sayuri's neck.

"No… There not worth our time to kill. They need to learn to work together and use their powers to in a smart way to overpower their enemies" Daichi said. He quickly ran off followed by Shiro and Jiro (who rode on Shiro.)

"Bye cutie! I hope I see you again" Asato said to Mika before running off to quickly to catch up to his brother and the others. Ryou and Taro (who had stood back to avoid damage) walked over to help bandage their wounds.

"We're such idiots!" Mika shouted, scolding herself and the others. Mika and Rya walked back inside (as the fight had happened outside.) while Kira and Sayuri had to carry in Neka and put her on the table before Kira fainted herself.

"It's not your fault you lost. I mean you guys had just gotten into fights and were tired. Plus you knew nothing about their attacks" Taro said.

"Yeah but if we hadn't fought with each other we would have won" Sayuri explained.

"Oh…"


	15. Neka's past

Name: Some Time Later. (Chapter 15: Neka's past)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything PUNKS!

Notes: Well I know I haven't updated in the past 5 months… I want to give you a reason why but I don't have anything. So sorry for not updating! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M A GOOD GIRL! AHHH! Oh and thank you to Lone Hanyou Mika-Zuki for beta-reading.

Warning: This chapter has mentions of child abuse…

Random Quote: "_Forgiveness means giving up all hope for a better past._"  
**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

**-One week after they lost the fight to the demons-**

Most of the mews; Sayuri, Kira, Rya, and Mika where in the other room playing a board game. They were trying to get to know each other better and get along better so they wouldn't fight so much. But Neka, who the others noticed was still rather depressed, was sulking again. The others had not wanted to ask questions- after seeing the black eye she gave Taro when he asked a question. (The black eye was starting to get better but was still swollen but he did manage to get the pink out of his hair so it was back to its blond color.) Despite the mew's attempts to not fight as much they still had trust issues and fought from time to time. Though there had been no physical fights just yelling and screaming. It was mostly Sayuri fighting with Rya and Mika over the stupid pranks the two did while they accused Sayuri of being too uptight. Neka and Kira fought each other mostly; the main reason was roommate issues and tension caused by the physical fight from early that week. The five mews were sitting at a table in the dining room. They were eating a meal cooked by Keiichiro, despite his older age he was still a great cook. During meals was one of the few times where no one fought, they seemed to get along well during this time. Everyone was eating happily except Neka. She was just pushing the food around on her plate. Kira, despite the fighting, was worried about her teammate/roommate.

"What's wrong Neka?" Kira asked. You could tell by the tone of her voice that she really was worried.

"We lost to the demons and it's all my fault" Neka said as she tried to hide her tears from the others by dropping her head lower and covering her face with her arm though the others could see the tears running down her face.

"It's not all your fault! It's all are faults…" Kira said to the crying girl.

"Yes it is! EVERYTHING BAD THAT HAPPENS IN MY LIFE IS ALWAYS MY FAULT! Us losing the fight, the fight between me and Kira, my mom passing away! It's always my fault!" Neka shouted slamming her fists against the table. You could clearly see she was crying and her eyes were red and puffy because of it. What Neka said seemed to anger Kira for reasons unknown. In a very-out of character manner Kira stood up overwhelmed with anger. She grabbed Neka's arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Why would you say that!? It's all are fault that we lost. We couldn't stop arguing with each other and we worked as well together as 5 monkeys with 1 banana! And that other stuff is not your fault! STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" Kira shouted angrily at Neka.

"Yeah, why would you say something like that about yourself Neka?" Sayuri asked.

"Because that's what my dad's told me since I was young. He's said 'Everything bad that happens, to us… That' happens to anyone, it's your entire fault you stupid worthless wench. You'll never be more than worthless child!" Neka said crying again. The group fell quite except Neka's little blubbering noise as she cried. The all looked at Neka, not sure what to say.

"N-Neka, did your father… abuse you? Like did he hit you?" Rya asked shocked. Neka still crying, shock her head back and forth.

"He didn't hit me, much… But he said bad things to me-about me all the time!"

"Verbal abuse is still a form of child abuse Neka. Telling a child there worthless and stupid and stuff can be just as bad as hitting them" Mika said felling bad her abused-teammate.

"But he was right! It's my fault we lost…"

"It's not your fault! You only think that because your father put that idea in your head and told you that over and over again. You do that to a young child and the will start to think it's true" Kira said more calmly then last time. She was no longer overwhelmed with anger but still was mad- not at Neka but at her father for doing those bad things to Neka. Neka looked up at every one- her teammates, her friends and felt happy, really happy like someone cared about her. This was the first time she had felt this in a while and she cried again.

"You're crying again!" Kira said upset about her friend's past.

"But this time It's because I'm happy" Neka started as she sat up. "It's because for the first time in a while I feel like I have people who care about me! People who care if I'm with them, people who don't say I'd be more useful to them if I was dead in a ditch somewhere! Kira I'm sorry I've been mean to you. Friends again?" Quickly, the other mew's who were very happy about Neka's proclamation of happiness jumped up and hugged her. Neka smiled as her friend's let go and looked at each other.

"Friends forever!" Kira shouted happily as she jumped up in the air.

"And Sayuri if Neka and Kira can be friends despite their troubles… I think that you, Rya and I can stop fighting too" Mika said looking at the other two. Sayuri nodded her head yes and Rya jumped happily.

"If we have decided to stop fighting I say we train and kick some demon butt baby!" Kira shouted happily.

"Yeah" The other mews shouted as they ran off to train.

**--In the kitchen--**

Taro stood at the edge of the kitchen where he had been listening to what the mews had been saying. He had started to walk in but when Neka started to shout about it being all her fault he had stopped in his place and just stood out of sight and eavesdropped. The kitchen was connected to the dining room but an archway-type door. He had stood near it but out of sight from people in the dining room. While the others where training he ran up to find his dad. He didn't want to confront the others about it now but he wanted to tell his dad what he had heard and he wanted to report Neka's father to the police. But he stopped in place as he got outside his dad's door. What would happen to Neka? Would she be taken away to a foster home? Or would she be able to stay with them? He knew about the laws and how the justice system worked and knew normally Neka would be taken away from her father. And since her mother was dead she would be put into foster care but maybe she would be able to stay with them instead. Maybe they could like, adopt her or something, Taro thought to himself.

"What's wrong Taro?" Taro heard someone say. He looked up and saw that his father had opened up the door and was standing there looking at him. Ryou could tell that something was bugging Taro.

"Can I talk to you about something dad?" Taro asked walking in the room. He was in his dad's working room. His dad worked as a scientist and had been rich since his parents died. That along with the times he got money from doing something important was how he was able to afford the big house and the money to work on the mew project.

"Sure what's wrong?"

"It's about Neka, from what I heard the girls talking about… Neka was abused by her father!"


	16. Dealing with the past

Name: Some Time Later. (Chapter 16: Dealing with the past)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Notes: Okay so after this part with Neka and her father is done there will be more chapters with Fun, a little fluff and some more fighting. I think after this I'll also add some chapters about the demons cause they have only been in like 3 of the 16 chapters this story has had (I can tell this story will be on the longer side.) **BTW!!!! **I know nothing about the Japanese law system so I'm going to use what I know about the American justice system for this.

Random Quote: "_My tongue will tell the anger of mine heart, or else my heart, concealing it, will break."_

**OTHER**: BTW I would like to thank Neka -broken hearted mew- for writing most of this chapter! And this chapter has some romance in it! Hehehe…_  
_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Last time on Some Time Later: __

"It's about Neka, from what I heard the girls talking about… Neka was abused by her father!"

----

"What?" Ryou asked surprised from what his son was saying.

"I overheard them talking about it! Neka's father didn't hit her but abused her verbally!" Taro said. He was still questioning in his mind what would happen to Neka after this but he had decided that the best option was to tell someone about the abuse.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! She said that her father called her worthless and said that everything bad was her fault and stuff…"

"We should call the police, with Neka's confession they can start to build a case and get over evidence and hopefully arrest Neka's father," Ryou explained. In his mind Ryou was worried, when he started the new mew project he didn't think about running into issues like this. When the computer scanned the people for good hosts for the animal DNA it did do a background check. But since Neka's father had never been reported it didn't come up in the system. This worried him because an abuse victim with mew powers might try to hurt whoever hurt them and extreme emotion could make it harder for her to control powers.

"But what will happen to Neka?!" Taro said worried for his new friend, "Will they take her away?"

"What are you guys talking about?" a female voice said. They both turned and saw Neka standing in the hallway looking at them.

"Ummm…" Was all Taro could say. Now he was thinking maybe he should have gone to Neka about this issue before he told his father.

"Neka is it true that your father abused you?" Ryou tried to ask calmly so that he would not upset the young girl.

"W-What? How did you hear about that?" Neka asked looking at Ryou. She had just been with the other mews so she knew it was not them but then she looked and saw Taro standing behind his father. Taro had a guilty look on his face and was looking down at his shoes.

"Well…" Ryou said rubbing the back of his head not sure what to say.

"Did you tell him Taro?" Neka said sending a glare at Taro.

"I-I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to get hurt" Taro said freighted.

"You should have come to me first!" Neka said with anger as Taro moved back in fear of getting another black eye from the angry mew girl.

"Please calm down Neka, listen will call the police and you can tell them what you told to the others. Then they can start to build a case against your father and they take him away so he can't hurt you" Ryou said putting his hand no Neka's shoulder. This caused Neka to look and think for a few a minutes before responding.

"But will they take me away?"

"After they arrest your father I can look into maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe adopting you so you can live here were your safe."

"…" Neka remained silent as she looked at the two males in front of her. She was shocked that someone would take so much interest in her safety. She wasn't used to people doing that and she was not sure how to react. So then they decided to call the police and police took Neka's confession of being abused and got a warrant and searched the father's house for evidence. They took statements from people who lived close by who claimed that they heard loud yelling and such but they still needed more time to build their case.

----------------

Neka was mostly silent after the police took her confession. She was sitting in her room with Kira who had her arm wrapped around Neka's shoulders. Taro was outside of the door, sitting on the floor. Listening to the girls who had suddenly stopped talking. Neka looked at Kira with a sideways glance.

"Hey... um. Kira?" Neka said slowly. Kira looked at Neka with a looked that seemed to say, 'Your hiding Something... aren't you?'.

"Yeah, Neka?" Kira asked. Neka placed a hand on her side.

"I... Wasn't being fully honest with you guys... My father didn't always hit me that was true... But I didn't say that he never hit me..." Neka whispered lowly, thinking Kira was the only one around, but Taro was fully aware of what Neka was saying, and he was getting a little annoyed that Neka still wasn't telling the whole story of her father. Kira looked shocked at her room-mate, and now friend.

"What do you mean Neka?" Kira didn't like where this was going in the least.

"I mean... Here let me show you..." Neka pulled away from Kira and lifted her shirt slightly to show multiple long, half healed gashes along both sides of her rib-cages. Kira gasped and stared at the gashes. They couldn't have happened too long ago.

"Neka when did this happen?!" Kira said standing up and looking into Neka's eyes, that looked close to tears.

"About a week before I met all of you..." Neka said looking down as the first tear, of many to come, slid down her left cheek slowly. Neka put her shirt back down and went back over to her bed and sat down.

"Neka, why didn't you tell us about this? It could help strengthen the case against your father!" Kira said, a little louder then she actually planned on. As a result of that, Mika, Rya, and Sayuri rushed to the door, listening in on the rest of the conversation, ignoring Taro as they did so.

"I... I don't know Kira... I just don't know!" Neka half-yelled at Kira as she bolted up and ran for the door biting her lip from pain as she did so. (You see... The fight with the demons had re-opened some of Neka's Gashes.) Only to run into Mika and the other girls. Still, no one noticed Taro sitting on the floor, to the right of the door, with a blank stare, looking at the floor.

"Neka, Listen to us please?" Rya asked, now even more worried for her friend.

"No! Why won't anyone leave me alone?!" Neka yelled pushing past the girls, and ran down the stairs, and out the back door. She didn't want anything to do with the Mew's at that moment. Heck, she didn't want anything to do with any living person at that moment.

As soon as Neka was out of sight Taro stood up and looked at the girls who all had the same look on their faces, sadness and fear. Fear for what would happen to Neka if her father was not sent to Prison. Taro then raced after Neka as fast as his feet could carry him. He was just as worried as the Mews were. Taro had a pain in his chest every time Neka revealed something about her Father's Abuse. Once Taro was outside he was at a loss of where Neka had gone. She was clearly in pain when she ran out, so she couldn't have gone too far. Taro closed his eyes and thought of where Neka could be going.

Then it hit him like a brick to the head. The Graveyard! He remembered the day Neka gave him his first black eye. She said that her mother was dead. So Taro took off to the grave yard, the only one in this part of Tokyo. When he got there, he saw Neka, lying next to a tomb-stone. From the sounds of it, she was crying again. Taro silently walked over beside her, and heard her mumble.

"Momma... Why did you have to go and die...? I can't even remember your voice anymore..." Neka's voice had a dead tone to it. Taro couldn't stand it. Seeing Neka, one of the Mews, that always had a strong face, and a 'Push away all help' Attitude, lying beside a slab of concrete, totally, and utterly broken. Taro bent down and placed his hand on Neka's shoulder. Her body jumped at the sudden touch.

Neka looked up and saw Taro, she tried to stop crying, but she couldn't manage to stop the tears from flowing. Taro gave her a small sympathetic smile to The girl laying in front of him. She sat up and looked at Taro, she then just cracked. She hadn't been so happy to see anyone in her whole life. Neka practically collapsed into Taro's arms and burst out into uncontrollable sobs. Taro wrapped his arms around her and let her soak his shirt with tears. While she was crying, Taro looked at the tombstone; it had fresh roses in front of it.

The stone itself, had what Taro guessed was Neka's Mothers name, Hikira Hannon. Carved into the stone, along with the usual stuff, and a bitter-sweet saying, engraved below. '- A loving mother to her young daughter, Whom she called Her _"Guardian Angel" _But Hikira is her daughters Guardian Angel now...-'

Taro looked down at Neka who now was calming down. She pulled away from Taro and gave him a small, but sad, smile.

"Thank you Taro... I... don't think I will ever be able to say that enough..." Neka whispered. Taro stood up and offered his hand to Neka. Which she took, he helped her stand up and they stated a slow walk back to the cafe.

When they were just outside the cafe, Neka pulled Taro into a tight hug. Taro hugged her back, not knowing that the other four Mews were watching from a second floor window. Taro lifted Neka's chin up so he could look into her eyes. Then, to the surprise of all five mews, Taro kissed Neka on the lips quickly, and walked inside, leaving a very flushed, and confused, Neka standing outside the door to the cafe. The other girls squealed quietly.

Neka slowly walked into the cafe still in a daze. _'That did not just happen... Did it?'_


End file.
